


Vanilla

by Kimmy



Series: Sweet Life [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cupcakes, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Pancakes, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: The team crashes the party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did not plan Izzy trying to save the world. Or parents drama. IT'S GROWING, WHAT'S HAPPENING?

There is someone knocking at the door. 

 

Magnus' mind barely registers it, because for someone who has trouble waking up on the best day this is not a way to start the day after staying up till 5am.

 

Thankfully, Alec seems to be one of those horrible terrible extraterrestrial race of morning people and he gets up, asking Magnus if he can get this and getting a wave that is half agreement and half dismissal in return.

 

Magnus can hear him chuckle as he goes to answer the the door.

 

Forcing himself to open his eyes, Magnus turns onto his back and still lounging around watches Alec buzz someone in and open the door.

 

There, a rather peculiar group is standing, and Magnus is pretty sure he knows none of them.

 

For a moment, he’s confused, but then his sleep addled brain registers the runes and he realises those people are clearly here for Alec rather than for him.

 

“Magnus, I think…”

 

Alec turns to him, clearly unsure about it, but the warlock shushes him with a wink.

 

“Just let them in.”

 

The merry company gets in and Magnus can get a better look now that no magically translucent walls or half closed eyelids are getting into his line of sight.

 

There is a woman… a girl, looking no more than 19 standing next to Alec, with gorgeous black hair and latino features, looking nothing short of a beauty goddess. When they are so close, Magnus can see how they are obviously related.

 

“Yes, so that’s my sister, Isabelle and my brothers Jace and Max.”

 

He points towards a blond guy carrying a small raven-haired child on his shoulders, both sporting identical smirks that leave no room for doubt whether they are family, as different as they look.

 

“Why, hello. Nice to meet you, my lady, little knight, boy with dyed hair.”

 

Jace jaw drops but his eyes narrow in annoyance and challenge.

 

“I’ll have you know I am naturally blond. I was adopted, that’s why I don’t look like dark and gloomy ones.”

 

“You mean dark and handsome?”

 

Isabelle seems to be feeling at home already, poking around and smiling suggestively at Alec after giving Magnus, still shamelessly splayed on the pillows, a once over.

 

“So, hermano, this is what you have been doing sneaking out?”

 

Alec groans, to Magnus’ amusement.

 

“You make me sound like that’s been going on for a while, Izzy, I was gone last night and tonight, for goodness’ sake. How did you even find me here?”

 

“I tracked you!”

 

It’s Jace, who drops Max onto the bed of pillows next to Magnus and goes to attack the kitchen.

 

“Also, we had no breakfast because Izzy was in a rush to play the spy so I will make myself a guest in the kitchen and make you all pancakes.”

 

Magnus brings himself up on one elbow and above Max’ head, turns to Jace.

 

“Blueberry or chocolate?” To his questioning gaze, he shrugs. “What? My kitchen is empty, I need to know which ingredients to magic up.”

 

Jace rolls his eyes and shouts blueberry, disappearing in the kitchen, and a moment later Alec can hear him shuffling around as blue fog falls around Magnus’ fingers, Max watching it with delight.

 

Magnus lays down again, and Alec, tired, fall next to him, on the other side of Max.

 

“Got your stele back?”

 

Max turns to his brother with a devilish grin that is an answer in itself and Alec fist bumps him.

 

“I like your family, Alec. You are all not quite what I expected from Shadowhunters.”

 

Alec smiles at him and look over at Izzy, who settled down on the edge of a sofa next to him. He lets her answer, because he knows she wouldn’t forgive him otherwise.

 

“We’re a new generation, Magnus. The Clave can go fuck itself if it doesn’t change its ways. Once we get the power, we’ll be able to build a new world, a better world.”

 

Alec loves the way Izzy’s eyes light up when she talks about it. In his eyes, Izzy will one day be The Inquisitor, he is sure of that.

 

“Alexander, seems you are even more perfect than I assumed.”

 

Magnus smiles at him and Izzy squeals in delight and all Alec can do is blush and hide his face in the pillow as Max jumps onto his back, pinning him that way.

 

He manages to extract himself from under the smallest Lightwood and send him off to the kitchen to help Jace, and sits up.

 

“So, boys… how long has this been going on.”

 

And immediately, Alec lays down again. No. He cannot deal with Izzy yet. It’s too early. Magnus laugh next to him.

 

“Believe it or not, my dear Isabelle, but we only met last night at 3am, over cupcakes.”

 

Now that Alec hears that spoken out loud, he cannot quite believe it himself.

 

“We haven’t really even set up a date yet.”

 

And Alec knows his face is as red as Izzy’s lipstick, but he looks at Magnus because he cannot help it and if Izzy’s cooing is anything to go by he is a picture of starstruck.

 

He doesn’t mind.

 

They eat the pancakes Jace made and Magnus makes them watch a movie after he discovers they never saw one.

 

Max is captivated from the start, Izzy tears up completely and Jace pretends not to care.

 

Alec doesn’t admit he watches Magnus more than the movie itself.

 

Somewhere out there, Alec thinks, his mother is beating the hell out of the training dummies again, as his father watches. Robert always had more of an understanding of his children than she had. 

 

That morning, Alec got a text message from him with an apology and a promise to try and understand it, asking for a conversation if Alec ever has time and will. He also suggested that he will make sure Maryse accepts that they have their own life and will not spend their every free moment at the Institute.

 

Alec is not ready to face him just yet, but he acknowledges it with a text of thanks back and really appreciates it.

 

He tells his siblings immediately, because he tells them everything.

 

And he tells Magnus because Magnus is there, but really, he doesn’t mind him knowing.

 

It is strange. He knows Magnus less than two days and his family only knows him a few hours, but they are already so comfortable around each other.

 

Alec is amazed by that, but it seems perfect and he and Magnus will set up a date later,  _ an actual date,  _ and all Alec can think of as the credits of the movie roll, is that life is pretty good.

 

“Alright, who wants a cupcake?”

 

Alec laughs and asks for one with the smiley face on top, feeling nostalgic, because it’s the one they met over, Magnus gets mint again, Izzy is all fancy champagne raspberry and Max basically shouts out his order of chocolate cupcake with chocolate ganache and chocolate sprinkles on top and Alec is pretty sure the ATM didn’t have one like that but Magnus’ magicks it up anyway and it makes Alec feel warm.

 

And then before asking Jace, Magnus summons and hands him a vanilla cupcake.

 

“It’s naturally blonde.”

 

Yeah, Alec thinks as they all double over laughing, life is pretty good.


End file.
